Percy's Pain
by Puckabrina Percabeth Rules
Summary: Percy struggles though many challenges to get the blessing from Athena so he can marry Annabeth. Annabeth doesn't feel the same way about him. What will happen?
1. Worst day of my life

_worst day of my life_

**I don't own PJO **

* * *

**( P POV )**

This is the worst day of my life. Why, you may ask yourself? I'll tell you.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was cold, tired and hungry but I had to keep going. You're doing this for Annabeth, I reminded myself. Thinking about her gave me new strength. I turned around and faced my opponent, the Nemian Lion. _

_I got close enough that it could swallow me whole, and that's exactly what it did. I took out Riptide and stabbed it through the stomach - it turned to dust and I picked up its coat. I called Blackjack and flew to the Empire State Building._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Small but still a) TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I walked in and told the guy at the desk "I want the key to the 600th floor please." "There ain't no 600th floor buddy." I Leaned in close and said " You better give me the key or else Athena will be mad at you for making me late. You don't want a god mad at you. Do you?" He shook his head and gave me the key. I hoped that this would be it. When I got to Olympus I saw Athena sitting on her throne. I gave her the Nemian Lion's coat and she said " Now make my daughter's wedding dress. The sewing machine is over there." she pointed behind me at a very old and very ugly sewing machine._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(I know I know two) TIME SKIP (S can't be that good in a story. But oh well)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_When I got back to camp Apollo was finishing his shift in the sky, I went to the Hephaestus cabin and asked Leo to make a wedding ring for Annabeth. He told me to wait a min, and when he came out I saw a beautiful ring in a box. The band was sea green, there was an owl engraved on it, and next to the owl on ether side there were grey pearls. "Thanks," I yelled as I went to Athena's cabin, and knocked on the door. When Malcolm opened the door, I asked him where Annabeth is. He looked behind himself nervously and said "She's in here."_

_ I walked in. And saw Annabeth kissing..._

__**Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter. But who do you think Annabeth's kissing?**


	2. They were made for each other!

Never Again

**Thank you Guest and Lolita Girl55 for being my first ever Reviewers**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

Perevisly on Percys Pain

I walked in and saw Annabeth kissing...

_"Jason!" I exclaimed_

_"Percy." Annabeth said surprised. Then she composed herself, "I guess we won't have to wait to tell you. Percy, I'm breaking up with you." " What? But why?"I said,_ confused and heart broken

_"Wow you really can be a seaweed brain. Because I was in love with Jason the moment I saw him. I kept looking for you so I could kill you and say a monster attacked us so people won't annoy us." I looked towards Jason to hear his side of the story. "Basically the same story," he shrugged._

_"Now we have to kill you and then we'll go kill Piper," Annabeth said. As she walked towards me she took out her dagger. Then Malcolm hit her with the butt of his sword. I looked for Jason and saw he was laying on the floor unconscious. "Sorry Percy they made me swear on the Styx not to tell you." " Thats okay, Malcom" I said," I've got to go warn Piper" I ran to the Aphrodite cabin, burst in, grabbed Piper and ran out of camp. "What is the meaning of this?" Piper asked "Got to get to Olympus first." I said._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TIME SKIP** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When we got to Olympus we burst into the throne room. What we saw made my blood boil. The Olympians were looking into a pool of water. In the pool I saw her and Jason kissing, and the gods saying "Aw that's so cute." and "They were made for each other." But what really made me mad was that Poseidon and Aphrodite were saying the same thing. The Olympians were surprised when they finally saw us. Poseidon was going to say something, but we ran to the edge of Olympus. I whistled for Blackjack and we jumped off hoping to never set foot on Olympus ever again._

**Sorry for the gods being OOC but I have I good reason that I can't think of now. But you should find out later in the story.**


	3. Five years later

**Thank you all for Reviewing**

**(No ones POV)**

* * *

A screech of rage could be heard over a forest in Alaska. Percy Jackson and Piper McLean had escaped Artamis for hundredth time in 5 years.

You see, when Poseidon was going to say something he was going to say was "aww that's so cute." Because someone had enchanted the gods so all they could only say stuff like "Aww that's so cute." And "they were made for each other." Until Percy left Olympus, and as soon as they could talk, again they decided that they would send Artamis to retrieve Percy and Piper so the Olympians could apologize but Percy and Piper (I'm just gonna call Percy and Piper, P.P. K?) didn't seem to want to be caught and were currently making camp in a cave for the time being when Artemis had found them they jumped on Blackjack and flew off hoping to find Calypso's island but so far had no don't we check in with our favourite heros?

**(Blackjacks POV)**

"I'm bored. Are we there yet?" boss's friend Pepper I think that's her name wait no its Viper no Piper yeah that's it Piper complained "well to bad and no " I neighed boss smiled and said " Blackjack says soon and lets play I spy" "I did not" I protested boss just chuckled and stared at a spot in the distance and said surprised "there it is!" "were?" Piper asked "right there." boss pointed at the same spot that apparently was a island.

* * *

**sorry for the extra short chapter but I don't have an excuse right now so I'll just go hide in** **a cupboard now**


	4. Blackjack for Breakfast

**Thank you all for Reviewing**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**(P POV)**

When we finally got to the island Apollo was finishing his shift in the sky. We found a small cave for shelter. I tied Blackjack to a rock for the night as Piper was starting the fire. "Hey," Blackjack whined "what did you do that for?" "You don't want a repeat of last time. Do you?" "No." Blackjack said shamefully.

The last time Blackjack wasn't tied up, he was eating breakfast in a nearby meadow. While he was there, he heard a female pegasus calling for a mate, so he went to investigate. It turned out to be a cyclops wanting some lunch.  
Well, Piper and I were suspicious of what was taking him so long to finish breakfast, so we went to investigate, and found him hanging inches above the cyclops's open mouth.

I took out Riptide and stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach. Then the Cyclops turned to dust, and Blackjack fell, but luckily his wings caught a wind gust and he glided gently to the ground. I know what you're thinking, why wasn't it so easy to kill the Cyclops that kidnapped Grover*****? The thing is, the cyclops that was trying to eat Blackjack was distracted by the thought of a tasty meal of flying horse meat. The other Cyclops was a little more experienced, and he had a feeling someone would try to stop him marrying Grover and eating Clarisse.

Before we got there, Blackjack had been screaming and kicking as loud and hard as possible, so of course, all that ruckus attracted the hunters and Artemis so we had to run away yada yada yada blah blah blah.

Meanwhile back in the present, I finished tying up Blackjack. Piper was finishing the fire. We knew Hestia****** might be able to find us, but we trusted her because one time she told us when Artemis was coming. so we had time to prepare. Also, last time we saw her in the throne room she was glaring daggers at _Her_ and Jason. Even though she wasn't saying anything out loud, I knew that she was swearing at them using words that would make a grown warrior cry.

* * *

**I hope you liked this**

***I forgot the name please help**

****Again I forgot if Hestia was a Olympian if she is ... remember she was the last Olympian but shes new and the spell the evil dudes put on the Olympians only affected the olys that were on the council for 100 years**


	5. Most wanted demigods

**Thank you all for Reviewing**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**(Percy POV)**

The next day I woke up to find that Piper wasn't in the cave any more. Assuming that she went outside for some fresh air, I left the cave, almost not noticing that Blackjack wasn't there.

Almost.

Guessing that Piper untied him so he could have breakfast, I shrugged off the feeling that something wasn't right. Little did I know that would be one of the worst mistakes of my life. Outside, instead of finding Piper with Blackjack eating grass, in the distance I saw Piper fighting hundreds of Amazons and Blackjack in a cage. I instantly went to help Piper but there were too many. I did all that I could (except killing I'm not a monster) dodge, jump, spin, block, but as I said earlier there were too many and we were soon overpowered.

Piper and I got thrown in separate cages as the Amazons started reviving their unconscious sisters. All this was very boring so I decided to chat with Blackjack for a bit.

"Hey Blackjack?" I asked.

"Yeah boss." he said

"Are you comfortable?"

"Do I look comfortable?"he said.

"Not really." I admitted and he didn't. His wings were bunched up which meant that he was trying to fly away when they stuffed him in his cage. It didn't help that his cage was so small.

"Don't worry bud." I said "I'll help you."

"Boss! No!" Blackjack screamed, but did I listen? Nope. Which I would later realise might be one of the worst choices of my life.

"Hey ladies!" I yelled " My friend over there is uncomfortable. Could you adjust his wings please!?"

They froze.

"And how, may I ask, do you know he is uncomfortable?" said what I guessed was the leader, judging by the crown on her head and the way the others acted around her.

"Er...um... oops?" I said.

Piper put her head in her hands and muttered "You can really be a seaweedbrain somtimes."

"Yeah yeah I know I know. But really can someone fix Blackjacks wings?" I said the first bit to Piper, and the last bit to the Amazons.

"So you're telling me that you are Perseus Jackson, saviour of Olmypus, the number one guy on 'Most Wanted Demigods*'?" the leader asked.

"Well yeah, I guess" I said.

"Get the taser" she ordered one of her colleagues.

"Why are you geting a taser?" Piper asked nervously.

"Because you two are too dangerous to be awake on this journey. Next time you awake you'll be on Olmypus," the leader said. Grabbing the taser she tased Piper then turned to me.

"Remember Blackjack's wings" I said before feealing a shock and... there it is, darkness

* * *

***this is something I made up basically it tells demigods who to look out for and maybe kill***  
**I hope you like it but right now I have some writer's block and I would really appreciate some inspiration please**


	6. Strawberries!

**Thank you all for Reviewing**  
**I don't own PJO**

**(Piper P.O.V(you didn't expect that did you?))**

* * *

_I was back at camp, the sun was shining not a cloud in the sky. But something wasn't right. I tried to turn, to run away because I knew what was coming. But like my other dreams I wasn't able to move a muscle, like someone was controlling me._

_I was forced to walk towards the arena. There was Jason, just about to kill my best friend, "Percy!" I screamed. Jason looked at me and smirked. "Time to see your boyfriend die!" he shouted as he raised his sword to strike._

* * *

I sat straight up in bed. I was in a cold sweat and it looked like I was in the Olympian infantry. Next to my bed was a small bedside table. On the table was a glass of nectar. I picked up the glass and took a sip, it tasted like strawberries. Strawberries? Why stawberries you ask? I'll tell you.

It was the first week we ran away from the gods. We were both starving, but Percy could sense some water nearby, and sadly said we could try fishing for food.

I stared at him in shock when he said that. "Why" I asked "would you ever say such a thing?" "Because," he replied "you need to eat." "But what about you?" I asked, worried about him (no not that way, he's the only friend I have left- wouldn't you be worried?).

"I'm the ex-son of Poseidon." He said. "I'm sure I'll find something."  
"But," he whispered "is it okay if we keep the eating fish thing" he flinched when he said "eating fish", "as a last resort." "Sure." I laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo TIME SKIP oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

When we got to the water we didn't see any fish; instead there were cranberries everywhere except for on the bank of the water. There instead of cranberries there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of strawberry bushes. Well, Percy preferred the cranberries because 1) they grow in water and 2) he said that the strawberries remind him too much of camp. But that was why I was eating them. It reminded me of my friends, enemies, ex, and most of all my family. Sure they may fight a lot but I still love them (well maybe not the traitors).

That is why my favourite food is strawberry. It saved my and Percy's life.

But back in the present the infantry door opened. In a flash I pulled out Katoptris and got in a fighting stance. It turned out to just be Apollo.

"Where is Percy?" I growled. "Relax" Apollo said "he's in the next room, I thought that maybe you two might want different rooms, since you've been stuck with each other for so long." "Take me to him." I ordered. Apollo raised an eyebrow at the fact that I just ordered around a god, but nevertheless he still brought me to room next to mine.

Percy was still unconscious - probably because he's son of Poseidon so naturally Zeus hates his guts.

And speaking of Percy's dad... He was sitting next to Percy, his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

I went over to Percy, picked up his foot, took his dirty sock off, and tickled him.

He started giggling, then laughing so hard he could be heard down the halls. Apollo and Poseidon looked at us weirdly as Percy started tickling back, and soon it turned into a full blown tickle fight. We were both shrieking hysterically when Zeus entered the room. "I see you are both awake" he said. Percy and I immediately stood up and stopped laughing, but started glaring at him instead.  
Zeus was shocked at the fact that we are glaring at not, a normal god, but at the king of the gods! He composed himself and said "Poseidon, Apollo, you are needed in the throne room." And left.

After Poseidon and Apollo left I looked at Percy and said "I had the dream again". Before he could reply, Apollo flashed in. "Dad said "You are requested in the throne room," he said in a bad Zeus imitation.

**Hope you like it.**  
**What do you think will\should happen in the throne room please review and tell me.**


End file.
